Venus Fly Trap
by Shyleax
Summary: He found everything, but what he was looking for. With a determined look on his face, Axel looked at Roxas and grinned that goofy grin of his. And Axel said, "Because I love you." Drabble One-Shot. AkuRoku.


_**Venus Fly Trap**_

Axel walked through the wet grass and under the looming trees of the Amazon Rainforest. He walked on and on for what seemed like hours and still, nothing. Looking left and right; up and down and he still couldn't find it. He found everything, but what he was looking for: Giant Water Gum trees, Firewheel trees, Flame trees. Trees, trees and more trees, but do you think he could find that damn plant, no. But that didn't stop him from looking, nope, now he was even more determined then ever. So Axel kept on walking, a determined look on his face. Oh, he was going to find that plant, even if it killed him.

* * *

When Axel walked into his room, soaking wet, Roxas was to say at the very least, shocked. It was funny, actually; he looked liked a drowned rat. What was even funnier though was when the red-head shook himself dry, his hair puffed into a big, fuzzy, thing... now he looked liked drowned rat _and _a wet dog. After he was done shaking himself, Axel looked at Roxas and grinned that goofy grin of his.

"Hey, Roxas was up- why are you laughing?"

"Haha... Axel you should look.... haha at yourself... haha!" Roxas said, while laughing.

"Rox, what are you talking about?" Axel asked, a slight frown on his face.

"Your hair and clothes, you looked like drowned rat."

A horrified looked crossed Axel face, as he ran to the bathroom. "Oh My God, my hair! My beautiful, red hair!"

Meanwhile Roxas was laughing his ass off at Axel. Axel heard Roxas laughing and stomped out of the bathroom.

"Roxas, why are you laughing, this isn't a laughing matter, do you know how long it's going to take to get this untangled?" Axel said while glaring at the blonde. But what Axel said just made Roxas laugh even harder.

"ROXAS!" Axel shouted.

Roxas stopped laughing... for a brief second, then started to laugh again. Through his laughing fit Roxas said, "I'm sorry Ax, but when you said that thing about your hair, you sounded like Marluxia."

Axel looked at Roxas and for a brief second looked confused. Then another look of horror crossed his face again. "Oh god, no, I don't want to sound like that pansy flower girl, I take it back, I take it all back."

Roxas just laughed again. After Roxas was done laughing he asked Axel, " So, Axel why are you all wet and why is your forehead bleeding?"

Axels goofy grin returned again.

"Well, you see Roxas, I wanted to get you something, so I-."

"You wanted to get me something?"

"Yeah, so anyway. I went the Amazon Rainforest and-."

"You went to a rainforest, why?"

"Yes I did, and will you let me finish?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Anyway, I went to the rainforest to get you a flower. But that flower was a Venus Fly Trap, and when I tried to get it, it bit my head- which is why my head is bleeding- so I killed it, and I got you this piece of grass instead." Axel said, a smile on his face. He then lifted his hand to reveal, a piece of grass.

"Axel, you got me a piece of grass."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because, I killed the Venus Fly Trap."

"But, why would you want to get me a Venus Fly Trap, or even a piece of grass?"

"Because I love you." Axel said.

Roxas smiled. "You love me?"

"Yeah, I do, why?" Axel asked.

Roxas just laughed lightly and said, "Oh, no reason really, it's just that, I love you too."

Axel smiled, a big goofy smile, and hugged Roxas.

"Axel, I still can't believe that you wrestled a Venus Fly Trap, just so you could try and get me a Venus Fly Trap."

"Rox, I would do anything for you." Axel said, snuggling his face in Roxas blonde, spiky hair.

"Me to Axel, me to."

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah, Rox?"

"Lets go and try to get another Venus Fly Trap."

"Why?" Axel asked.

"So we can feed him some of Lexeas's steroids, so it can grow really big, and then, we can have him eat Vexen."

Axel smiled, "That sounds like a really good idea, let's do it."

"Yeah, let's go." Roxas said, jumping up and down.

Axel laughed, pulling Roxas to him, and pressing his lips to Roxas mouth. Roxas pressed back, then pulled away and sighed, "I love you, Axel."

"I love you to Rox, now come on and lets go get that Venus Fly Trap." Axel said, pulling Roxas out of the room.

Roxas just laughed, and let himself be dragged away.

* * *

Disclaimer: I had a dream, and in it, I owned Kingdom Hearts, but the I woke up and I was sad. So, no, I don't own. I also don't own Pon and Zi, they belong to Jeff Thomas.

A/N: This Drabble wasn't planned, I was looking at my Pon and Zi pictures and I seen one that had to do with a Venus Fly Trap, and I said to myself, I can totally see Axel doing that... and thus this was born. I like it, so yeah... reviews are nice, they brighten my day. Besides if you don't review, I'll have my man eating Venus Fly Trap come after you. Reviewers will get a Venus Fly Trap and a Axel shaped lolly pop, so you can, I don't know... suck on him maybe... Oh and flames will be eaten by Sparks.

~RyshieTwilight~


End file.
